KHR Single Daddies!
by Rhyme2Dream
Summary: KHR main characters has become single daddies! Each one of them are being blessed with child that has more or less of their own personality. How daddy going to raise and entertained their child without a mother at their side? Hmm... AU. OOCness. All KHR main characters. OC.
1. Chapter 1 - He's the Caring One

DISCLAIMER : Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters are belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune. I know for sure the inspirations that I got while I'm here would make me one.

* * *

Chapter 1 – He's the caring one.

"Yuu…! Wake up! Your bus is going to be here!" manly voice screamed from the kitchen early morning while preparing breakfast hectically; unknown to his son that he's overslept too.

The said child still rolling on futon, not willing to leave the warmth and the coziness; he hides under the blanket to avoid being wake up.

"Yuu!" the manly voice now became closer and louder; means he heading towards his only son's room. Upon arrive at the room; the 5 year old child was hidden under the blanket; evidently from the bulging blanket. He pulls the blanket away and shakes his son to wake. "Yuu, come on, you'll be late…" said the father in soft yet stern tone. "…hurry up, go eat your breakfast and then wear your uniform…"

The child rubs his eyes while reluctantly standing up from the futon and walks to the table to eat. He was still fuzzy when he picks up the chopstick, and his eyes beginning to get clear when he sees the menu of the breakfast. White rice, dried vegetables and miso soup; he's lost his appetite. "Tou-chan, the breakfast seems to be lack of something today…" he complained.

"Ahahaha… sorry, sorry… I wake up late and in rush today, this is the only thing that I can prepare…" the fathers sheepishly explained while preparing Yuu's uniform.

The child sighed and then continues to eat; he's going to need all the calories for his energy for today. While eating, he heard the doorbell ring and like always, he's the one approached the door because he knew who would that be.

"Good morning Yuu!" said the twins simultaneously. Takuma and Takumi.

"Ah, Morning guys…" he greet lazily. "Good morning Uncle Takeshi…" he greets the twins' father with a warm smile.

"Maa… morning Yuu-kun, where's your father…?" Yamamoto asked while putting a hat on his twins' head which they take it off after that.

"He's…." before he could say that his father was preparing his uniform, a loud heavy footsteps coming towards them. "…coming" he says while he gestured for the twins to come inside the house.

"Yamamoto, you came!" the father said with a big smile.

"Yo, Tsuna! Hectic as always…" Yamamoto said when he sees how much disheveled his friend became.

"Well, that kid's habit of overslept really didn't help me much…" Tsuna sighed while taking a glance at the table. The table had been clean up; means Yuu is wash up now and then wears his uniform. "Overseas again…?" he asked when he notices Yamamoto carrying a big bag behind his back.

"Yea, I thought of asking you if you could look over my kids while I'm gone for a while…" Yamamoto blushed at this request but hopingly that his request didn't bother Tsuna much.

"You ask about it as if I've never help you before! It's okay, beside the house livelier when they're here…!" Tsuna says as he takes off his apron.

"You're a great help Tsuna! I promised I'll buy you something while I'm at the oversea…!" he hugs Tsuna tightly. "Boys! Let me see you for a while!" he shouted. He and Tsuna could hear the multiple footsteps running from Yuu's room.

"Papa!" both of them shouted when they arrives. Yuu walks calmly from his room and then goes straight to his father to use his father's leg as a stand pillow.

Yamamoto bends on his knees so that he could see his dear twins closely. "You guys need to be good to Uncle Tsuna… I'll be away for a while…." he said with a sad tone. It breaks his heart every time he had to be away from his twins.

"Don't worry papa!" Takuma says with a pink blush on his cheeks.

"Yea, just do your best to do home run! We'll be watching you!" Takumi says this time while doing an air fist.

He feels so touched that he hugs them tightly. "I'll miss you guys…" after said it, he parted with his boys with heavy heart but smiles to cover it. He could see his boys along with Tsuna and his son waving at him from afar, enough to strengthen his will to bring victory so that his twins won't be disappointed with him.

"Ha… it's hard, ne… being the professional baseball player as your career…" Tsuna doesn't know whether he should feel pity or proud for his friend. He decided to support his friend all the way he can or while he can.

Yamamoto Takeshi has won several games during his university years making big company support him financially and his achievement makes him easy to be in the national league. He got married after he graduated but his marriage doesn't last long when his dearest wife died right after she labored the twins. Loving his wife and the twins, he decided to take care of the twins even though he knew that he'll take care of them by himself. Even though he got the looks and wealth, he said he's not ready for another marriage, and said he still loves his dear late wife. Well, being happy-go-lucky himself, he managed it just fine; his twins grown up healthily and happily. By the way, Takuma is the oldest since he came out 2 minutes early than Takumi.

"That being said, your bus has arrived…" Tsuna push Yuu's heavy body to walk while Takuma and Takumi already run towards the bus. Tsuna smiles upon seeing their kindergarten teacher fetch the kids, the bright smiles that have always the same since high school.

"Good Morning Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko greeted him, then she bend to greet the kids. "Morning Yuu-kun, Takuma-kun and Takumi-kun, how are you today…?" she asked with a smiles.

"Morning!" all of them greet simultaneously.

"We're ready for today's class, but Yuu seems demotivated a little…" Takuma said while looking at his sleepy friend.

"Well, he probably become lively once we get to our kindergarten…"said Kyoko. "We'll be going Tsuna-kun…"

Sasagawa Kyoko, a kindergarten teacher and a classroom teacher for Sunflower class, which is the twins and Yuu's classroom. She's of the same age with Tsuna and his ex-classmate, so they can be casual with no problem. Unlike Tsuna, she still single but she's happy with her life giving an early education to children. But she always hopes that one day that one person in shining armor would take her hand soon.

"Alright… Take care of yourself, you guys…" Tsuna waves at the kids.

"Yes…" the kids happily replied.

Sawada Tsunayoshi has been a single father for about 3 years and a divorcé. His ex-wife left him for other men that she said she felt so deeply in love and her feelings towards Tsuna has died by the time she fall in love with the other man. Although he still loves his wife, he felt the need to let her go when the two of them doesn't share what they had before, so they settle their divorcement in a good way. Sawada Yuu, choose to live with his father and although reluctant to let his mother go, he asked for her to come and visit him from time to time. Tsuna has his own company, a bookstore to precise. His partner is Cavallone Dino and Reborn from Italy has taught him many ways in business, making him success and understand in every curve in business. Long forgotten the days where he's being called _dame_ every day.

For today, he relieves that one of the morning task is done, and now it's his turn to get ready to go to work. A good boss would never leave his office without supervision, that's what Reborn always taught him. After done checking the house, he locked the door and walks to the nearest train station; he hates driving a car to his work due to traffic jam.

Upon arriving at his company, his employees greeted him like usual except his co-partner, Gokudera. He looks like he's under the weather and not to mention the dark circle around his eyes. "Go—Gokudera, are you okay…?" Tsuna ask by the time he steps into his office.

"I'm…fine…Tsuna…" Gokudera answered as if he lost his soul.

"Yea, sure… you don't want to talk about it…?" Tsuna really concerns about his friend well-being, mostly because Gokudera is a single father too.

"Tsuna… help me…" he says with teary eyes, he looks like he's going to collapse anytime too.

With pity wrapping his heart, he answered. "Yes, yes…"

After taking vitamins and drink one bottle of plain water, Gokudera seems a bit alive than a few minutes ago. Both of them sit in Tsuna's sofa in the office. A couple more minutes past as Gokudera seems to think the right way to start telling Tsuna his overall condition. After he decided it's the right time to tell, he shifted into his serious gesture. "Actually…" he suddenly says, making Tsuna twitched. "… My daughter had her first menstruation…" he said with a despair look on his face.

Silence fall into the room, Tsuna that still sitting his leg crossed frozen on his sit, blushing hard. This is the first time he had heard about this, telling him about someone's daughter had her menstruation for the first time directly to his face.

Gokudera Hayato, he's in his late 20's. He has 2 kids, one girl and one boy. The girl named Ran and the boy named Shun. He became Tsuna's support in the company with Tsuna after he's being force by Shamal, his uncle, to learn one or two things from Reborn. After knowing each other's personality, Gokudera began attached with Tsuna along with Yamamoto. He is very smart, talented and good looking and he has so many fans that he hoped that he could bomb them with his own hand. He married after the company's economy stable and has kids, but the cruel reality took his wife away when she was diagnosed of having cervical cancer stage 4. After went through countless pain and chemotherapy, she leave her family with a smiles and tears, forever.

"… what do I do….? I can't be much of help while I'm being a male myself…" he shook his head while his hand grabbing it.

'_Is that the big problem here…?' _Tsuna thought; no longer felt pity for the poor friend. "Relax Gokudera…" he says with blush still on his cheeks. "…is she worried about it…? Your daughter, I mean…"

"Uh… she seems relax about it…" he tries to remember back. "…but she's going to school looking like she's going to kill someone…" said Gokudera with terrified face.

Tsuna scratch his earlobe, then a question pop up in his mind. "How did you know that she had her first menstruation? Did you ask her…?"

Gokudera rest his chin on one hand as if he's in deep thought. "I woke up last night after I had my nightmare, but I couldn't sleep back, that's when I decided to warm a milk…" he paused to change his posture on the sit so that he feels comfortable. "…when I'm getting the milk out from the fridge, I heard the water running in the washroom. Thinking that my son might have forgotten to close the pipe after using, I went to see…" he frowns. "…only to discover my daughter wash her panties with hot water… there's a blood on them too…"

"So, what did you do next…?" Tsuna asked.

"I said to her that it's hard to wash the stain if you're washing it with hot water…"

Tsuna look at him in disbelief.

"…but she just looks at me shyly… I guest since I'm a male, despite being her father and all, I can't understand the pain that she gone through…and the process that she's going to get through…" Gokudera managed to continue. "…after teach her how to wash the stain with body wash, we drink the warm milk together but she still looks like she's in pain judging from her displease face…"

'_Well, at least he comforted her in some way…'._ Tsuna look deeply into his friend's face, he look so troubled. "… I don't think you need to worry about it too much, besides its just mean that she's going to be a woman soon…" said Tsuna while smiles.

"Tsuna…" Gokudera feels lighter after hearing Tsuna comfort words.

"She'll come to you if something came up right? This thing, probably too shy for her to tell you… she's make quite a lot of friends as far as I remember, I'm sure that her friends could help her. You just need to be by her side to support her… that's what a father should do…" Tsuna continues.

"Yea, I guess so…" he murmurs while smiling, he felt so relief after talking with Tsuna. After the talk session, he continues doing his work at ease while Tsuna doing his work with a throbbing head. There's too much paper work on his table, and it keeps increasing by an hour.

* * *

How about it? This idea came to me after I read a manga and a television show, very inspirational to me since my mom is a single mother and I'm her eldest daughter since I'm 4. After went through some researches of single father, it seems there's a lot of reason for them being a single father but live their life happily with their child regardless of their age. At one the experiences that caught my eyes are when the single father asks what to do since their daughter had her first period and since he's man, he don't really know what he should do. For my case, I asked my mom and she just nonchalantly said, 'that's good for you!' (-_-); What about you guys? What was your first reaction when you had your first period? Hahaha… I know, I know… my imagination had taken me too far…*sighs*

That being said, I hope you enjoy reading this 1st chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Kids Mature Fast

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline, but if there is a resemblance in any part, that would be pure coincidence. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune. I know for sure the inspirations that I got while I'm here would make me one.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Kids Mature Fast.

Meanwhile, at school Gokudera Ran keeps rubbing her tummy; the pain seems to be lesser than yesterday, but the cramp makes her feels like punching someone. Her friend, Yuko that sitting in front of her feels uncomfortable looking at Ran's facial expression that screamed, 'I'm in pain, crossed the wrong path with me, I'll kill you!'.

"Was it that much of pain…?" she asked while resting her chin on one hand on Ran's table.

"Huh…?" Ran raised one of her eyebrows.

"You said you're having your first period, right…?"

"Uh… I can't even describe the pain though… if you ask me to describe it, that is…" she said while still rubbing her tummy. She even felt uncomfortable around her butt too.

"Huh…."

Ran feels the need to go the washroom all of a sudden, but when she stands up from her chair and turn around, her face turns pale. There's a smudge of blood on her chair means her pants must be soaked through with blood. She then turns to look at her mortified friend.

"Uh… could you help me…?" she asked with a deep red blush covered her face.

Yuko feels reluctant at first, but looking at her teary eyed friend, she gave up. "Sure… first takes off your sweater and tied it on your waist…" she takes out her wet tissue that her mom provided for her. "Take this and wipe that blood stain, we don't want those bad boys come and make fun of it…" she says while watching her friend used the wet tissue. Once done, she carries her friend to the office to use the phone and call her father. From 3 inches away, she could hear how flustered Ran's father is when he's hearing what happened to her daughter. After that, she had to excuse herself to return to the classroom while Ran waiting for her father in the school office.

…

It takes half an hour for her father to come and get her. Since he drives that day, it was understandable; with the traffic jam and all. He came into the school office to fetch her, and it seems he's too dazzling; making the female teachers looking at him from head to toe. After she grabs her father's hand, she sends a warning glare to the teachers, that's enough to make them look away.

In the car, both of them fell into silence. They don't know what they should talk about or who should start first. Gokudera remembers when he had a talk with Tsuna.

'_You just need to be by her side to support her… that's what a father should do…'_

"How's your tummy feeling…?" he asks while having the steering wheel turn right.

"Um… the pain felt lighter a bit…" she answered lazily, she really didn't have the mood to talk about her period. She tries to forget about it so that the pain will be forgotten for a while. "Sorry tou-chan…" she said while watching a car move.

"Huh…?"

Ran blushed. "… For making you come and fetch me in the middle of your working hour…"

Gokudera has felt connected with his daughter even for a while, but it's enough to make him smile warmly. "You're welcome…" he murmurs.

"Mm…?"

Gokudera shook his head softly. "Nothing. So, what do you want for dinner…?"

She takes her time to think. "… Curry… Curry rice…" she blushed.

"Curry rice, then…" Gokudera said with smiles. He imagined how happy his son would be when he gets back seeing his sister went home early for today.

Upon arriving home, Gokudera spotted his son, Shun plays with Daichi, his cousin along with Bianchi, Daichi's mother and Gokudera's only sister.

"You're home, huh…?" Bianchi asked elegantly in not so elegantly tone.

"I sent Ran home and then I need to return to the office, Tsuna kind of out of hand there…" Gokudera takes out Ran's school bag and carries it with him into the house. He watched his son chasing her daughter and hugs her, even in pain she still smiles upon seeing her brother. Gokudera feels touched with the scenery that he didn't realize how close Bianchi had walked to get next to him.

"Touched, huh…?" she asked; making him startled. He walks out from the house with a blushed face. "Who would've guessed, Gokudera Hayato managed to be a father of two kids… I guess the world had looked at you the wrong way…" she smirks.

"Sh—shut up!"

"Well, are you sure that you want to use that tone…? I thought I should help you watch your kids for today, but it seems that you don't need my help…" Gokudera twitched. "So, bye-bye… Dai—"

"Wait! Fine, p—please takes care of them… I'll be back before dinner…" he says behind his gritted teeth.

Bianchi smiling victory to annoy him further, in the end she said, "My, my… my little brother actually said the word 'Please'… Alright, I'll help you and you must be home before dinner…"

"I did tell you, that— ugh!" he noticed the sister give him the glare. "I understand…" he gave up.

…

When the sun almost set, Tsuna already prepares to go home and meet his son to have dinner together, he promised Yuu that it's going to be hamburger for tonight's dinner. It would be very helpful to himself too, since Takuma and Takumi will have a sleepover at Tsuna resident tonight. On his way home, he went to the grocery store to buy things that are needed for the hamburger, smiling while picking the veggies, making the store owner look at him warily. When he wanted to go to the payment counter, he bumps with Sasagawa Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother. He seems that he had a hard time to choose the pasta. 'Is Oni-san will make pasta for tonight's dinner?' he thought. So he went to say hello and lend a hand if it's necessary.

"Hello, Oni-san…" Tsuna greeted him; making him looks at Tsuna fiercely out of startled. Tsuna shivers to the bone looking at the fierce look until Ryohei starts to speak.

"Ah… Sawada! Long time no see!" he said with a loud voice as he smack Tsuna's back a bit hard, enough to make the skinny Tsuna lost balance for a minute.

"Yea… It's been a long time… speaks about long time, though, it seems that you've been looking at the pasta for quite a while..." he said while pointing his finger towards several types of pasta. "… Are you making pasta for dinner tonight…?"

"Um… but it seems tough, I mean, look at this tons of types of pasta… I didn't know which one I should choose…" Ryohei grumbled while picking another type of pasta to take a look. "I really don't want to fail at my first attempt on cooking pasta since Mikan asked for it…" he asked with a slight blush.

Tsuna smiles, so this muscled Oni-san had his hard time too, he thought. "Why don't you tell me what kind of cooking that you want to do with the pasta…"

Ryohei takes out his Smartphone quickly and it seems he's searching for a recipe or something from Tsuna's point of view. Once he found what he wanted, he shows it to Tsuna which Tsuna read it for a while and then he smiles as he found he's been looking just now.

"One-san, if you wanted to do this, you should use this type of pasta…" Tsuna takes the spaghetti out from the rack as soon as he gave back Ryohei's Smartphone. "Spaghetti Bolognese is the simplest pasta recipes, I like to make those once in a while… Yuu-kun seems to like it as well and I'm sure Mikan loves it too…" he said with a warm smile.

Sasagawa Ryohei, a retired international boxer. Like Gokudera, he's in his late 20's and already opening his own gym in town. He retired from boxing world after his spine got injured, he stopped doing the only thing that he could do with passion. He married a beautiful woman afterwards, but then he was forced to get a divorce when the wife couldn't stand living with him anymore, since he's no longer famous as he used to be and leave Mikan with him. Sasagawa Mikan is their only daughter and the ex-wife said since she's going to start a new life with a new man; she would rather not have Mikan with her. Fortunately, Mikan was barely 5 months by the time the ex-wife gone so she wouldn't know that her mother thought of her as a bother. Now that Mikan has turned 5 years old, Ryohei seems to have a good life being a single father and being stronger for his daughter. That's what makes Tsuna and the rest look up to him.

After Tsuna explained how to do it and what is the best ingredient to put, Ryohei looks at him in a different way now. Since Tsuna knew how to cook and all, Ryohei looks at him with awe, but felt so jealous of him at the same time because even his daughter likes Tsuna's cooking than his even though he could understand why. After they pay their groceries, they went to the separate ways as they parted with hand waves.

...

Once he got home, Yuu, and the twins welcome him together at the door. While the kids watching television shows, he cooks as fast as he could. By the time the hamburger was ready, Yuu and the twins have already prepared the table since they already knew the routine; the twins has sleepover at Tsuna's resident for quite a number of times as Yamamoto has always gone overseas, luckily the twins understand their father's situation.

"Come on boys, let's dig in before the hamburger turns cold…!" said Tsuna cheerfully.

"Itadakimasu!" said the boys simultaneously.

Meanwhile, at Gokudera's resident, Ran and Shun seems to be pleased with their meal that night. Even though Gokudera arrives at home a bit late and being nagged by Bianchi, he managed to cook the curry rice to feed his children.

"So, how's the taste, Shun…? Were you okay with the spiciness…?" he asked, thinking he still young though Ran can eat spicy thing when she was the same age as Shun.

"Em! It's delicious tou-chan! I want to eat more tomorrow too…!" he said cheerfully.

"Sure…!" he replied as he looks at his daughter that enjoyed her meal silently. Even though she didn't talk much, her expression tells everything, and it seems she pleased with the curry. Gokudera smiles while watching his children eating.

And now to the Sasagawa Ryohei resident, Mikan seems anxious on her father's cooking tonight. Her father is cooking pasta. It's been a while since she had western cooking since Aunt Kyoko has lived separate from them, and her father's expertise seems to be in traditional Japanese cooking. She wanted to eat western so much that she asked her father to make one in a blue moon. To say that she was surprised seeing the real Spaghetti Bolognese served in front of would be understatement, she was never thought her father could actually making even one type of western food.

"So… um, you cooked western tonight, Papa…" she said as a matter of a fact.

"Yea! …. But I'm not sure about the taste though, since I'm only listening to (his) explanation…" Ryohei scratch his temple while Mikan take a bite of the spaghetti. He's not sure if the daughter had said 'Itadakimasu' but maybe she said it while he's busy worrying about the taste. He watched if Mikan's expression changed in any way.

Mikan smiles after she swallowed. "It tastes good, Papa…" she smiles brightly. Ryohei feels proud with himself until his daughter said this. "… But you still can't beat Aunt Kyoko's cooking…". Ryohei feels defeated right after he felt proud.

Nevertheless, they had their dinner in peace while Ryohei tells Mikan how he actually met with Tsuna and had given him quite a useful information on cooking the pasta.

Meanwhile, in Tsuna's resident, while they're having their dinner, they heard a knock on the door. All the laughter that crowded the table a second ago fell into silence. They keep looking at each other, thinking if they had heard wrong, but it proves that the knocks they've heard was real. Tsuna put his forefinger to his lips; telling the boys to keep quiet while he goes to open the door.

He approaches the door slowly and lightly, and then takes a look through the peephole. He could see a man standing in front of his door, but he couldn't see clearly who the man is. Trusting his gut, he opens the door to see who the man is and to his surprised, it is him, the person that could give the eerie vibe from afar, Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

The Japanese names seems to be carried various meanings depends on the kanji. For example, Yuu – gentleness or leisurely. In this chapter, there's an OC character (Ryohei's daughter) named Mikan means tangerine. Kind of refreshing, I got it from the anime Atashinchi (it's family anime, really recommended!). This chapter mostly about a father that can cook and is learning to cook other style. Thinking about it, it's very seldom that a father could so well, but hey time is changing right? Most father now knows how to cook simple dish, sometimes even better than the moms. Heh...

So, that's it for chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3 - That Man and His Daughter

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline, but if there is a resemblance in any part, that would be pure coincidence. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune.

* * *

Chapter 3 – That Man and His Daughter.

The house that should be filling with laughter now turns to dead silence. Everyone in Tsuna's home already finished with their dinner and they're enjoying their tea now while looking at Mukuro and two

people next to him, a teen boy and a young girl.

Tsuna takes a big sip of his tea before speaks up. "Mukuro… I know it's been a while since we met though, but don't you think coming at people's house in the middle of a night quite bothering…?"

"Hn… Now you think of me as a bother… Tsunayoshi-kun, don't you remember the days when we had 'fun' together, hn…?" Mukuro receives water spurts from a bunch of mouth, mostly from the person that's sitting next to him. Mukuro grabs that person by his collar. "You want to die, young one…? I know you did that on purpose!" he said with a menacing look on his face.

That person coughs a few times before he could speak. "Please Uncle, I'm too young to die… besides, we're kids here are too young to hear whatever fun you've played with Uncle Tsuna…" he said in his monotone voice.

Tsuna chocked up on his tea upon hearing what the teen said and blush profusely. "Wh—what the hell?! Mukuro stops playing around, the kids will misunderstand it!""

"Heh… Then, this and this…" the teen showed the trace of water on Mukuro. "… You just reaped what you sowed…"

This time, Mukuro really at the edge of his nerves, even the kids could feel his murderous intent towards the teen, all of them thinking about the same thing. 'Why would this teen pushed that man's button too much?'

Rokudo Mukuro has been a single father just like Tsuna, but his situation more or less similar with Ryohei. He once a delinquent at Kokuyo High, but his life turns upside down when he accidently impregnates his girlfriend at that time, that a delinquent as well. By the time the girlfriend discovered that she's pregnant, it's already three months old since she didn't get any pregnant symptoms and even when her period didn't come, she just thought it was normal since they use condoms and all. After four months the baby got birthed, she left her in Mukuro's care. Saying that she couldn't stand with the baby's cries all night and after that she disappeared without any trace. Tsuna has met the baby once or twice before Mukuro moved to another place so he didn't really recognize her since she's now 6 years old. For Fran, Mukuro adopted him from his relatives, thinking that his daughter might need a friend to play or practices. Even though Fran is older than Aoi by 6 years, he's close to Aoi as if he was the same age.

The small girl that enjoyed her tea arises from her seat and come closer to Mukuro to tap on his shoulder. "Papa… please, you scared the others… Fran-chan, you too!" she said in her small voice sternly. "I'm sorry Uncle Tsuna, to cause such ruckus in your house…" she bows upon Tsuna.

"Ma, maa… its okay…" Tsuna is eying the girl up and down. "You… are you… Mukuro's…" he asked warily, mostly because he doesn't believe this cute little girl would be that devil in disguise's daughter.

The girl smiles cheerfully. "Yes… I'm his daughter, my name is Aoi. Rokudo Aoi…"

Tsuna looks and compares the girl with Mukuro, and he didn't see any resemblance in any part. His guest, maybe the girl took more of her mother's side, only her hair that matched color with Mukuro's. "Ahahaha… you're so cute Aoi-chan…" Tsuna pats her head. '… Despite being his child…'

"Uncle Tsuna, you shouldn't call her cute since she got transferred here becau—!" Fran got cut off forcibly when a hand grabs his forehead.

All of them eying the hand from the wrist to the shoulder, only to discover that's Aoi's hand that grab him while look at him with more dark and menacing glare. "Did you say something, hm…? Fran-chan?" she asked using low and dangerous tone.

Fran stares at her for a good minute, then he says, "Does Uncle Tsuna still think she's cute…?"

Tsuna only looks at Aoi dumbfounded; now he gets it. That menacing look, that threatening voice, that strength, she is Mukuro's daughter. Not so much visible since she's a girl, but once it's shown, she's no doubt a dangerous girl to be messed with. All of them got the rough idea why she got transferred by now.

Tsuna tries to change the topic, leaving Aoi dealing with Fran with her own way. "So, you're here in Namimori because your daughter transferred school…?" he asked Mukuro.

Mukuro that mused himself looking at Fran being played by his daughter shifted his eyes towards Tsuna. "Ah… you can say that…." He answered.

"Huh…?"

"I wanted her to see and enjoy what I enjoyed when I was a teen, here…" Mukuro continues while he has a reminiscent.

"Enjoying what..? Your teen time full with bruise and scars…. You want your daughter to feel that?" Fran says in the corner.

Mukuro twitched. Tsuna can't deny it either, it was the truth. Mukuro was a delinquent during his teenage years, say which Yankee group that he had never touched before, he would touch them 'gently' with his own special way. Once, Tsuna had to carry him to the hospital because he's got his right rib fractured and Mukuro didn't realize at all until he collapsed and vomit blood.

Mukuro takes Fran from his daughter and make a headlock on him. "Fran, you sure like blab about something you shouldn't…"

"Uncle, if you do this I might die due to lack of oxygen, and you might go to jail with murder charges…" Fran said with his stoned face.

"Yes, Papa, let me do the headlock… the police might pity me instead…" said the daughter with a concern face. The kids stare at her in disbelief.

...

Yuu yawned and excused himself to go to bed and carries along the twins with him. He knew about Mukuro existence as his father's friend and Aoi so he didn't bother about them so much, unlike the twins. They seem terrified until Yuu had to drag them into his bedroom. Then Takumi's the one who speaks first.

"She's so cool! I want to be her friend!" he says while he fisting both of his hands in front of his chest.

"Hahaha! Ne, doesn't that stoic face brother looks cool too… he's straight man style is awesome...!" Takuma said with awe in his eyes.

"Yea, yea... you think they cool now. Wait until you see more dangerous looking kid, you wouldn't say he cool at all…." says Yuu as he flattens his blanket on him. "… Good night…" he smiles, then flip over so his back facing them.

The twins look at him dumbfounded. "… More dangerous…?" they said simultaneously. "Aahh!" both of them sink into their blanket.

...

After a few hours after the kids off to their bed, Aoi and Fran have already fallen asleep, Mukuro rummage into his bag. "Let's enjoy this since no minor will interrupt us this time…" he said as he takes out a bottle of Bourbon.

Tsuna watches him as Mukuro's expression changed after he takes out the Bourbon. "Sure… why not. Let me take the glass…" says Tsuna as he stands up and head to the kitchen.

Mukuro opens the Bourbon and the strong smell coming out. He looks at his daughter sleeping face, he can't help but wanted to pet her head. She might be created by accident, but she's too dear for him now. Losing her now, would only break his still healing heart. Mukuro zoned out by the time Tsuna brought the glass, and snap out of it after he heard the glass clatters.

"Let me…" Tsuna takes the alcohol from Mukuro's hand and pour it into the glasses.

"… Thanks…" Mukuro murmurs, but enough to be heard by Tsuna since it's quite in the middle of the night.

They cheers and take one shot of the Bourbon. "Ahhh!" both of them let out a satisfied sigh.

"Kufufufufuu… it's been a while since I had a drink with someone…" Mukuro said and then take another gulp of the alcohol.

Tsuna pours again into Mukuro's glass, and then his. "Aha ha… you sure sound so lonely…." he smiles. "… Guess you don't have many friends there, do you…?" Tsuna slowly drinks from his glass.

Mukuro rests his forehead on both of his hands, his body starts to heat up and his face starts to blush due to alcohol. "Am not… but I know Aoi and Fran got no friends and lonely just because I'm a delinquent before…"

Tsuna that still sober, continuously pours Bourbon into Mukuro's glass whenever it's empty. "Uh-huh…" he answered.

"I don't want Aoi feels lonely there… so…" Mukuro looks towards his daughter and Fran. "… I… brought them here, I know that they will get many friends here…." He takes another shot. "…'Cause I know I did…" then he went silent.

Tsuna looks at his sleeping friend, and then look at the empty bottle. He is one of the people that could tell that Mukuro had gone through a lot of painful memories, but all of that covered by his sly smirk. Mukuro managed to live off his life by being psychiatry, but as a human himself, he needs to lean on someone too. Tsuna takes out a blanket and covers his friend, Aoi and Fran, and then murmurs 'good night' before he goes to his own bed.

...

"EEHHH?!" Tsuna's house echoed with the boys' voice during breakfast.

"Yes, it can't be helped, they'll be staying with us here for a while…" said Tsuna while scratching his temple. He knew this would happen, though he didn't expect this big of a reaction.

Yuu look at Mukuro that's sipping his miso soup. Being sensitive towards his surroundings, Mukuro look up from his bowl and had his eyes met with Yuu's. Putting the bowl slowly on to the table, he smiles warmly to Yuu as if telling Yuu 'it's okay if you want to say something' without being verbal.

Yuu nods slowly. "… Are you okay with us kids here…? We're not that quiet, you know…" says Yuu while looking directly into Mukuro's eyes.

"How about you…? Are you okay with us here…?" Mukuro asked with sincerity. He's going to stay at other people's house, after all.

Yuu looks at his father than look at the twins, and then he shifted his eyes towards Mukuro, his daughter and Fran. "I don't mind, if tou-chan don't mind. Besides having more people here means more friends to play with…" he said with smiles.

Mukuro smiles wider; feeling relief. "Then, please to meet you Yuu. Let's take a good care of each other…"

"Um! Let's take a good care of each other…" said Yuu and then he continues eating.

Mukuro smirks. 'Like father, like son…' he thought of this while looking at Tsuna.

Tsuna that sensing someone staring at him, looks around him until his eyes meet Mukuro's; he shivers after he notices Mukuro smirking at him. Taking his bowl of rice and eats it while entertaining his son. Then he notices someone stand up from his seat. Looking up, he sees Fran walking towards Yuu, then he sits in Japanese style next to Yuu. Tsuna watches his son that looking at Fran weirdly and then, Fran raises his hand only to rub Yuu's head.

"Even though, you're still a brat, you sure think like an adult…" Fran says while rubbing Yuu's head.

"Even though you're older than me, you sure have a dirty mouth…" said Yuu while frowning with the head rubs.

Fran pulls his hand and wanted to return back to his seat after the 'praising' session when suddenly he felt his sleeve being pulled. He looks at his sleeve and then spotted the small hand. Tracing the owner of the small hand, he sees Takuma and Takumi smiles bright.

"You want me to rub your head too…?" Fran asked which the twins reply by nodding twice. "… Sure, why not…" he rubs the twins' head at the same time using both of his hands.

Looking at the scene in front of him, Mukuro rubs his daughter's head too. Aoi look at him and then smiles brightly after give Mukuro a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

**Hah... the long forgotten of chapter 3... ah hahahaha ha... (nervous laugh). This time the chapter is more focused on Mukuro's family with Tsuna's family. Parents are always have their hidden past, no? And I'm pretty sure that none of them wanted to tell or brag what they wrongs have they done back in the days, they are still teenagers, to their children. Even my Uncle avoid that type of question from me... So, I kind of wonder if any of you have asked your parents or family a dangerous question. If so, what is the question and what is their answer/ reaction...? Hahaha... investigate things that you shouldn't know...(winks). Anyways, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Hereditary Enemy

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune. I know for sure the inspirations that I got while I'm here would make me one.

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Hereditary Enemy

"It's the first day for Aoi to be in school today, I hope she'll be fine…" Mukuro said while helping Tsuna drying the clothes out in the sun.

"Ah, it's today? Which school, is she transferred to…?" Tsuna asks as he hangs the futon as he took a day off for Mukuro.

"Your old middle school, Namimori Middle school…"

Tsuna halts in the middle of hanging a heavy futon.

Mukuro that sees that the futon still in Tsuna's hand, he calls out to him. "Tsuna, are you posing yourself as a hanging pole…?" there a hint of musing in his voice.

Hearing what Mukuro said to him, he notices that his leg starts to get shaky. He hangs the futon as fast as he could and heaves.

"Namimori middle school you say…?" Tsuna looks at Mukuro that sits on the veranda, with a worried face.

Mukuro look at him as one of his eyebrows raise elegantly while pouring the orange juice for both of them. "Hm?"

Aoi feels so nervous while waiting for her name to be called out to get introduced by the teacher. She can't stop tapping her left feet, a habit that her father tries to change but to avail. She writes the word 'people' in kanji on her palm and then swallows the word to calm her nerves. Then, she hears her name being called, she opened the sliding door and then walks to stand next to the classroom teacher.

"Guys, this is the new transfer student. She's been transferred from Okinawa due to her father's job. Come on Rokudo-san, introduce yourself…" the blue short-haired female teacher said cheerfully.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, my name Rokudo Aoi, since I'm new here, I might need your guidance. Please take care of me…" she then bows to the students.

The teacher clap her hands once. "Alright Rokudo-san, please seat over there…" the teacher pointed to the empty seat next to the boy that have a menacing glare.

Aoi looks to her teacher, as if asking was she really need to sit next to that boy, but her teacher just nods while smile brightly. Aoi sighed, then walks to her seat wearily. Once she gets to her seat, she greets the boy to be more friendly.

"H-hello…"

The boy only takes a glance at her and then shifts his eyes towards the blackboard. "Make a lot of noise, I'll kill you!" he murmurs the deadly threat to Aoi.

Aoi taken aback, she heard a thunder in her head. Her facial expression changed. "As if you can…" she says as she smirking towards the boy.

This time that boy is the one that's taken aback. In an instance, he felt a murderous vibe coming from Aoi making him feel a bit excited. He looks at Aoi directly as a dare to bring whatever she's on.

All the students in the class felt cold and shivers, same goes to the teacher. She pauses from writing on the board and turns around to see her students, that's when she sees Aoi and Ryuu glare at each other. The teacher, Nagi-Sensei sighed; probably having Aoi sitting next to Ryuu is not a good idea after all. Aoi, a daughter of Rokudo Mukuro and Ryuunosuke is…

PUFFF—!

Orange juice sprays out from Mukuro's mouth. "… Hibari's son…?"

Tsuna is scratching his not so itchy temple. "Well, yeah… I heard that Hibari's son that wanted to enroll into the school…"

"Kufufufu… that's interesting…" Mukuro wiped the corner of his lips with the back of his hand.

"Huh…?"

Mukuro gets up and pats his jeans at the bottom a little. Smirking as he looks at the sky and feel the breezes brushes his long side bangs lightly, then he look at Tsuna. "I'm going for a little walk, Tsuna…"

Tsuna already imagines bandages and the smell of antiseptic, he slaps his forehead, he should've known this would happen sooner or later. "Don't get into trouble, Mukuro…"

Mukuro look at him feeling amuse. "What are you talking about…?" he smirks. "I'm just going to have a little chat with a long time friend that I missed so much…" Mukuro walks out after he takes his leather jacket.

In Tsuna's mind, bandages and antiseptic wouldn't be enough, he's need to prepare a wheelchair or crutches or worst, a stretcher.

::::::::::

Come back to the little rivals of grade six in Nami-chu. Aoi eat her lunches brutally under the shade of a tree, her thoughts full of the raven haired boy named Hibari Ryuunosuke; she managed to get his name by asking some of the kids in her class. He actually threatens to kill her just because she said 'hello'. Her sandwich squished on the side as she fisting her hand.

"I'll show him what fear is…" she said behind her gritted teeth.

"Show fear to whom…?" a manly voice asked from behind her.

Being oblivious, she just answered right away. "To that devil name Hibari Ryuunosuke that sitting next to me!" she turns around after she realized something. "Ack…!"

"So, may I know what my son did to you, for you to have against my son…?" the dark haired man asked menacingly.

Aoi gulped her saliva, this is unexpected. She met a disciplinary teacher in not so good way, moreover, he overheard of her wanted to do bad things to his son no less. But this Rokudo Aoi, her father has never taught her to retreat before the attack.

"Hibari Sensei, to tell you the truth, he's not doing anything but his threat to me is unforgivable. I'm arming myself before anything happened, so I'm not in the wrong!" she said sternly.

Hibari quiet for a while and then he smirks. "I didn't say anything about who is in the wrong…"

Aoi really taken aback.

"I came here to ask you something, are you Rokudo Mukuro's daughter…?" he asked in a low tone voice, but it still sent shivers to Aoi, just like his son.

"Yes, I am…"

Hibari looks away from her while still smirking. "Good, he has returned…" then he walks away from her.

Aoi look at Hibari dumbstruck. She got away with no harm. "Wha.. That's it? I-I'm okay…?" she murmurs.

And the bell rings for the afternoon session. Aoi quickly picks up her stuff and runs to her classroom, and as she runs, she takes a look at her disciplinary teacher over her shoulder. She felt, somehow, the teacher almost resembles her father. She shook her head, her father is better. On her way to the class, she meets her rival again, looking at her menacingly.

"What…?" she takes a step back.

"Hn…" he smirks, then walks calmly into the class.

Aoi gritted her teeth out of anger.

::::::::::

Mukuro smirks as he standing outside of Nami-chu's gate because he could see his dear 'friend' is standing right behind the gate too.

"You sure have the guts to actually show your face here…"

"Kufufufufu… If I knew that you became a teacher, I'll come here wearing tie and coat…"

Both of them clenching their teeth until they hear a school bell rings and the school gate opened by an awkward guard. The kids start to run and rush out of the school area but the two man remain at their standing place, glaring at each other.

"I came here to pick up my daughter, and since I promise Tsuna that I only have a little chat with you, I need to restrain myself…" he frowned as she smirking. "… What a waste…"

Hibari narrowed his eyes until he feels his trousers being gripped, he looks down only to see his son standing next to him. "Who is this man, tou-san…?"

"A maniac…"

"Papa!" Aoi calls her father with a joyful voice and a joyful smile, that until she sees Ryuu. She walks slowly to her father and standing next to him. "Papa… do you know our disciplinary teacher…?"

Mukuro smirks. "Kufufu… somewhat, he's a friend of a friend of mine… very dangerous…"

Hibari's lips curve up as his eyes glistening with excitement. "What's this…? A pot that dare call a kettle black…?"

Aoi and Ryuu take a step further from their father as they could a murderous intent from the both fathers. Aoi startle when someone had put his hand on her shoulder, as she tilts her head, she sees her dear uncle Tsuna.

"So, I'm not late…" he heaves so bad as if the oxygen he sucks in is not enough. "… God, I'm already too old for this…"

"Pathetic…" both Hibari and Mukuro spouted.

A vein popped on Tsuna's forehead. "Who do you think makes me like this… you, you…" Tsuna lowers his voice as the both of his dangerous friends smirking at him dangerously. Tsuna wiped his sweat on his forehead with his sleeves. "… God, why do I even make a friend with them in the first place…?"

"Uncle Tsuna!" Ryuu plops on his stomach with a hug. "… I miss your cooking…!" he said with a smiles

Aoi gritted her teeth feeling annoyed, but then she saw an opportunity, she smirks. "Fufufufu… Well, too bad since I got to eat his cooking every day…"

Ryuu narrowed his eyes while looking menacingly at Aoi.

"Are you saying that my cooking is not good…?" Hibari asks his son.

Ryuu only looks at him for a good minute and then turns to hug Tsuna again. "Uncle Tsuna, make me a Bento once in a while…"

Hibari stunned as he looks his betrayal son actually prefers someone else's cooking. While Mukuro only observes the scene while feeling amused, Aoi that notices her father giggling, she sighed. "You're no better, papa…". At this Mukuro stops giggling and look at his daughter, grunts.

Hibari Kyoya, he is once a head for Nami-chu Disciplinary Committee, after he graduated, he continues on being a temporary teacher at Nami-chu that had he stays after he got several recommendations. After that, he marries a beautiful teacher with a baby that later on naming as Ryuunosuke. Their marriage, then blessed with another child. But unfortunately, their blessings don't last long, she got into a car accident while still pregnant with the baby. The baby that later on named as Ayane manages to be saved since the mother still breathing by the time they got to the hospital and the pregnancy already reach 8 months old. Although his mother is not being on their side, Hibari constantly reminds them about their mother by telling a few stories and shows some pictures. Even though, Ryuu's look almost resembles Hibari, but he takes his mother's round eyes, and Ayane is being said as the exact replica of her mother light brown hair with soft curls.

"How about you come to my house to have a family dinner tonight…?" Tsuna offers.

"Really, I can?"

"Next time…" Hibari pulls his son's arm from Tsuna's waist and growl at Tsuna. "… Did you forget? You promised your sister that you'll teach her maths tonight…"

Ryuu makes an O-shaped lips. "I almost forgot… next time uncle Tsuna, I'll be sure to go there…"

"It's okay if you didn't come at all…" Aoi said with her arms crossed against her chest.

Ryuu turns and stuck out his tongue while smirking evilly to Aoi, then continue to run.

Aoi that saw what he just did, trembles in anger while clenching her fist at her side. "I'm going to rip off that snobbish face of his…!"

Mukuro smirks as he sees his daughter spouting the exact thing he said 15 years ago.

Tsuna shook his head as he covers his face with one of his hands. "Like father, like their children…" he sighed.

* * *

How was it...? =D, I know, Hibari's part is small here, but he'll the continues for the next chapter. (err...yay?). Since it Aoi first day at Nami-chu, I make her meet Hibari's son first rather than 'suddenly' Hibari appears for no reason... it just matched that way. Since, I'm in this topic, do you guys still remembers the time when you met your parent's friends' children...? Can you be their friend...? Well, for me, it just start with a smile and then poof! I'm suddenly become invisible...*cries*. Hope you enjoyed for this time chapter, any suggestion are welcome but it'll be fun if the whole secret trade deal in PMs. hehehe... slimy am I...?

See you in the next chappie! bye, bye!


End file.
